This invention relates generally to a control set for operating a work machine, and more particularly, to a method of converting the control set to obtain two distinct control pattern configurations that are easily identifiable.
It is well known that a control set for operating a backhoe loader may be generally constructed for use in a variety of pattern configurations to operate various control valves via a control lever. Generally, the control set may be removed and modified in order to accommodate the preference of an operator who may be accustomed to a particular control pattern configuration. The removal and modification of the control set, however, may necessitate the use of complex or additional components that increase the cost and time necessary for the modification. Additionally, although some control sets may be easily modified into various control pattern configurations, such modifications are not within the manufacturer specifications and do not include identification of the modified control pattern configuration being utilized. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a simple method of converting the control set so that additional or complex components are not required and the control pattern configuration being utilized may be easily identified.
A control structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,778 issued on Mar. 3, 1987 by Kazuhiko Tsuji and Youji Tsutsui. This patent utilizes a valve control structure for a working vehicle that operates two control valves by means of a control lever rockable crosswise. One of the valves is operable by a rocking movement in a first direction of the control lever and the other valve is operable by a rocking movement in a second direction of the control lever. A connection switching mechanism is provided between the control lever and the valves to switch interlocking relations of the two control valves with respect to the rocking directions of the control lever. The switching is readily carried out by operating a single switch lever to permit an operator to use the vehicle after selecting the preferred interlocking relations. In this patent, switching may be readily obtained; however, complex components must be included to provide the capability. Such components increase costs of the control set and the time needed for assembly.
Another such control structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,647 issued on Apr. 12, 1988 by Shizuo Shimoie, Kazuhiko Tsuji, and Masahiko Kobayashi. This patent utilizes a valve control structure for a working vehicle that comprises a control lever rockable crosswise, a first input rod pushed and pulled by rocking movements in a first direction of the control lever, a second input rod pushed and pulled by rocking movements in a second direction of the control lever, a first output rod connected to a first valve, a second output rod connected to a second valve, and an interlock switching device including bellcranks provided between the input rods and the output rods. The interlock switching device is operable to switch interlocking relationship between the input and output rods through the bellcranks. In one interlocking relationship, the first valve is controlled by rocking movements in the first direction of the control lever. In the other interlocking relationship, the second valve is controlled by the rocking movements in the first direction of the control lever and the first valve by the rocking movements in the second direction of the control lever. In this patent, the addition of the necessary components (such as the bellcranks) increases the complexity of the control set with cooperative switching mechanisms. Also, manufacturing costs and the time necessary for assembly of the control structure is increased. Further, the control set relates to the operation of different valves without changing their functionality.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the problems as set forth above.
In one aspect of the present invention, a method of converting a control set from a first control pattern configuration to a second control pattern configuration is disclosed. The method of converting the control set comprises the steps of providing a pair of spaced control levers with each of the control levers having a mounting plate connected thereto. Next, connecting each of the mounting plates to a bracket that has spaced first and second tab portions. Then, connecting a pair of linkage rods at a first end portion to the respective first and second tab portions of each of the brackets and connecting the pair of linkage rods at a second end portion to a respective pair of control valves. Next, connecting a rocker joint to each of the pair of brackets to define a pair of control assemblies with the respective control levers and linkage rods. Then, connecting each of the control assemblies to a base plate at a first predetermined position to define the first control pattern configuration wherein movement of either of the control levers about the respective rocker joint actuates the control valves in a predetermined manner via the pair of linkage rods. Next, substantially disconnecting each of the control assemblies from the base plate. Then, reconnecting the control assemblies at a second predetermined position angled from the first predetermine position to define the second control pattern configuration wherein movement of either of the control levers about the respective rocker joints actuates the control valves in a predetermined manner different from the predetermined manner of the first control pattern configuration. Finally, identifying whether the first control assembly is in either of the first or second control pattern configurations.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method of converting a control set from a first control pattern configuration to a second control pattern configuration is disclosed. The method of converting the control set comprises the steps of providing a first control assembly for actuating a first control valve. Connecting the first control assembly at a first predetermined location on a mounting member to establish a first predetermined position of the first control assembly that defines the first control pattern configuration. Movement of the first control assembly actuates the first control valve in a predetermined manner. Substantially disconnecting the first control assembly from the mounting member. Reconnecting the first control assembly to the mounting member at a second predetermined location to establish a second predetermined position of the first control assembly that defines the second control pattern configuration. Movement of the first control assembly actuates the first control valve in a predetermined manner different from the predetermined manner of the first control pattern configuration. Limiting connection of the first control assembly to either of the first or second locations on the mounting member.
The present invention is able to easily convert a control set from a first control pattern configuration to a second control pattern configuration without the need for additional components or complex modification.